Take off your goddamn clothes!
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: On a mad whim, Sasuke and Naruto decide to swap clothes. How does this affect their personalities? Not much. But how does it affect their relationship? A hell of a lot. SasuNaru


**Take off your goddamn clothes!**

Sasuke's eyes looked Naruto up and down. "Why do you always wear orange?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied.

"Well, orange is too bright, it's not good for ninja clothes," Sasuke explained.

"What, so your clothes are so much better," Naruto retorted.

"At least I'm not quite as obvious, orange isn't a good ninja colour!"

Naruto sighed. "It's meant to reflect your personality. I'm orange because I'm generally a bright, bubbly character. But anyway, what about you, why do you always wear blue?"

"I just… do," Sasuke answered.

"Is it also reflecting your personality? Are you a blue person, Sasuke?" Naruto mocked him.

"Look, they're good ninja clothes," Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, so you can hide in any blue bushes you see?"

"It matches my hair! And like… my complexion… and stuff…"

"You egotistic maniac!"

"Orange suits your hair!" Sasuke retorted.

"No it doesn- wait, really?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke froze. "Well, yeah, a little bit. I mean, no. Not at all. In fact - it clashes!"

"You just said it matches my hair. You're just a hypocrite. Why are you contradicting yourself, Sasuke?"

"I'm not, I'm just saying, well, your hair and clothes are nice!"

"Really?" Naruto watched him warily.

"Well, orange and yellow are all positive colours, and can make you feel good."

"What, so looking at me makes you feel good?"

"Look, stop twisting my words!"

"But it's just so fun…"

Sasuke glared at him.

"No, it's fine, I agree," Naruto gave in. "Orange is a positive colour. And it does make me feel good wearing it too… Hey! We should swap clothes for the day!"

Sasuke looked at him. "…What?"

"Yeah, y'know, walk in each others shoes!" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know… I don't want to walk in your shoes…"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We can totally fool Sakura!" Naruto yelled, getting excited now.

"I don't think she'll fall for it, us just being in each others shoes," Sasuke said. "Not with her whole 'I love Sasuke-kun' thing."

"Exactly! Then she'll love me!"

"Well, yeah, that's not exactly a reason to make us switch clothes," Sasuke murmured.

"What… so you like Sakura loving you..?"

"I never said that."

"So… you just don't want Sakura loving me…"

"Well, I guess."

"Why?"

There was a moment of silence. "Fine, let's just switch clothes."

"But, Sasuke, you didn't answer my question…"

"Just take off your frickin' clothes!"

"Why Sasuke, you're so forward!"

"Look, look, just… ah! For God's sake!"

"It's fine, I understand," Naruto said, winking at him as he slipped his orange jacket off his shoulders.

Sasuke began to do the same, but then suddenly paused slightly as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a smooth, muscled chest.

"…Sasuke… why are you staring at me like that…?"

Looking away and blushing, Sasuke replied, "I'm not looking at your chest. I was just judging our sizes… making sure our clothes would fit each other… and stuff…"

"Mmm," Naruto nodded, not quite believing him. "Well don't worry, my shirts are all tight, so they're small enough for your chest."

"Hey-"

"Now, now, Sasuke, now's not the time to be getting jealous."

**--- One hour later ---**

"You know, in your clothes, I suddenly feel all dark and stuff," Naruto commented. "It actually does make a difference, wearing other clothes."

"Really?" Sasuke smirked. "I don't feel any different."

"Fine then, let's swap our clothes back."

Sasuke gave him a smirk. "Nope. We can leave it."

"What… WHAT? Give me back my clothes!"

"No… I like this look, I think that I'll keep it."

"But… you can't do that!"

"Sure I can."

"No… no you can't, they're my clothes!"

"Yes, I can, and I am."

"But… I need my clothes back…"

Sasuke smirked. "Well then come and get them."

"Wait… you mean… YOU PERVERT!"

"Actually, you'll be the pervert, undressing me in public and all."

"But… I need my clothes…"

"You have my clothes."

"But… that's different…"

"Don't you like my clothes?"

"No, they're nice and snuggly and all, but I need my clothes."

Sasuke smirked.

"Fine then!" Naruto snapped. "I'm going to take off all of your clothes, and leave them on the floor, and wait for you to take off my clothes!"

Naruto quickly pulled Sasuke's outfit off, and dumped it onto the floor, standing there, staring at Sasuke, who just smiled at him.

"Chilly?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no, I'm fine!"

"Because, you know, these clothes are all warm, and God only knows you've already said my clothes are snuggly. So why don't you put them on?"

"I'm FINE!" Naruto yelled, shivering at he said it.

"Well, why don't you take off your boxers too then, lead a real revolution?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Fine then, I guess that I'm going to have to warm you up."

"Wait… WHAT?"

But he could say no more, because he was now embraced in a wild, sensual kiss with the now orange Uchiha.

**--- One day later ---**

"I blame the clothes."

"Shut up."

"It was! Orange is so not my colour…"

"I thought it looked good on you!"

"No, it only looks good on you."

"Oh… Ok."

"I don't even know why I kissed you anyway."

"Not what you said last night…"

"Shut up."

R&R!


End file.
